


【nrob/鸣带】NTR（联文2）

by sin0_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: 很垃圾的肉，鸣鸣NTR卡卡西。斑老爷是前炮友。all堍提及？我尽力了。
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Obitio, nrob, 鸣带
Kudos: 4





	【nrob/鸣带】NTR（联文2）

宇智波带土从未对自己所做过的一切后悔，就算是当年约炮约到自家祖宗的糗事，他也大大方方认了。但现在这个情景，带土摸了摸自己不经意间化成渣渣的良心，只剩下一句：  
如果可以重来，我想做一个直男。  
为了庆祝和卡卡西交往的第三年，他俩请了一帮子人去ktv包了个单间。俩人不分场合的唧唧歪歪理所应当地引起了单身狗的眼红。阿斯玛打着哈哈，嘴上说不好意思，手不停歇地给他俩点了首“第三年的见异思迁”。  
“唱！快唱！”  
“你们几个意思！就看不得我和卡卡西恩恩爱爱长长久久？”带土一把夺过话筒，架起卡卡西的脖子，“唱就唱，卡卡西你过来，让我们告诉他们，就算唱，咱们也是不会分的！～哼，卡卡西你可不准出轨！”  
卡卡西眯起眉眼，朝着带土点点头，反正带土高兴就好。于是宇智波带土受到鼓励，借着酒精趁音乐前奏还在“拔牙”，不紧不慢和卡卡西接吻。果不其然，这一虐狗行为又引得围观群众“破口大骂”。  
交往这几年，带土认为自己和卡卡西就是上辈子天使失去的左右羽翼，不论身体还是灵魂都完美契合。尤其是大早上醒来，互相对视一眼都能迅速勃起并来上一炮。  
就是这样惊天地泣鬼神别人眼里的完美夫夫，为什么，为什么还是会发生这样的事情？带土真是想破脑袋都想不明白，出轨的不是卡卡西，而是自己！？  
宇智波带土把自己锁在房间里郁闷了一天。而鸣人则抱膝背靠着带土卧室的门，时不时问上一句：“不谈谈吗，带土哥？  
卡卡西桑快回来了哦。”  
前阵子宇智波家族聚会，以宇智波斑的名义邀请了所有能到场的宇智波，带土看着自家祖宗不容违背的口气，他难过地推掉了卡卡西公司的海滨年终聚会。  
即使是宇智波的聚会，也不外乎吹牛扯皮，与带土一桌的人都随了他的性格，大家满嘴跑火车，举着酒瓶子不醉不归。隔壁桌斑有意无意撇向这边的目光被带土敏锐的第六感捕捉，慢慢他拿酒杯的动作开始颤动，脑子里想起和斑的过去，结果越发感觉到双腿之间的躁动。  
带土真想给自己一巴掌。  
可是越是控制不去想，就越发不可收拾。同桌的人已经喝得烂醉，东倒西歪地趴在各种地方。带土无意识地拿起小酒杯。在斑的注视下一瘸一拐走到他身边，眼见自己摇晃着的身体要和地面来个深情拥抱，却被斑扶住了。  
带土手中的酒杯滑落，掉在地上滚了一圈。他双眼迷离地蹭上斑在这喧闹中过分冰冷的脸颊。好舒服，可是想要亲上去的时候却被制止了。  
“让人操心的小崽子。”带土仅存的意识里留下这句老祖宗富有磁性的声音后便消失的无影无踪。  
鸣人接到卡卡西让他去接带土的电话，他看了一眼手表，十点半，小声嘟囔一句“大人真是麻烦”就认命地迎着冷风出了门。  
从长发男子手中接过醉烂成泥似的带土，鸣人被酒味熏得差点当场把人扔出去。亲切的宇智波长辈二话不说给他们叫了辆计程车，在车启动时，鸣人见车窗外的宇智波长辈张了张嘴，似乎在说“照顾傻崽子辛苦了”。  
鸣人回头去看他，想露出一个笑容表示自己明白，车外的人却早就背着他消失在夜色里。  
带土喝得其实并不多，但他是易醉类型，身上的酒味更多是在桌上泡久了的缘故。鸣人把带土安排在沙发上平躺，气喘吁吁地给卡卡西回了个电话报平安。  
“呼，明天开始我要去晨跑！叫上佐助小樱一起，锻炼身体，就这么决定了的说！”  
再一看手表，一趟来回已经近十二点。鸣人猛的失去了明天早起晨跑的自信。他跑去扒带土的衣服，毕竟沙发是无辜的，不想沾上太多酒味。  
还在研究如何解开衣服的高中生，猝不及防被对方按住后脑勺强吻起来，带着酒味的舌头在鸣人嘴唇外胡乱地打转，鸣人被吓了个激灵。  
“等，带土哥，唔唔唔唔唔”谁知鸣人刚一开口，对方舌头强硬地侵入了他的口腔。带土力道很大，鸣人根本就挣脱不了。嘴里黏黏糊糊的，感觉意外很舒服——才怪啦！糟糕的是他整个人都被迫压在带土身上，鸣人很明显的感觉到身下人的某个地方变大了。  
鸣人一边想着“算了算了随他吧”又想着“不对不对这不对！”的期间，无师自通，快学会了如何在接吻的时候换气。当他们分开的时候，鸣人对自己表现出的念念不舍感到羞耻与惊异，唾液牵扯出的一部分银线掉在带土的下巴与衣领上，其余沿着脖颈蜿蜒直下。鸣人盯着藏在下面的锁骨，咽了咽口水。  
很明显带土并不满足，但鸣人知道他们该停下来了。如果自己绿了卡卡西那，那，那该是多么惨绝人寰的事。鸣人根本不敢想这种事情发生在自己和周围任何一个人身上。  
带土趁他发愣之余，一个翻身把他压在了下面，鸣人觉得胸口发闷（被压的），下体被蹭的发涨。带土脱自己衣服干净利落，不一会儿就把自己上半身扒了个精光。鸣人被绯红的肉体闪的眩晕，余光盯着带土饱满的胸脯，鬼使神差伸出手掐了掐。带土的身体很热，伴随着他的抚摸开始兴奋地颤抖，他手指划过立起的乳尖时更是让带土叫出了声。  
好敏感，鸣人原本捂住自己嘴巴的另一只手失去了控制，一同安慰眼前充满性欲的身体。带土也丝毫不控制地喘气，把一切都展现给对方，主动朝鸣人的方向靠，渴望得到更多爱抚。  
很快带土从跪着的状态抬起一点屁股，他开始解互相被束缚的皮带，鸣人虽然迷迷糊糊，但突然觉得真的大事不妙了。  
不好了不好了这下真的不好了。想是这样想，但鸣人很好奇，男人和男人之间，究竟是怎么做的呢……没有制止，甚至期待着屏住呼吸，鸣人看着带土扶住他的阴茎，找准位置后用后穴一点点吞没。  
期间非常顺利，没有出现一丝不愉快的痛感。带土哥是卡卡西桑做过太多次，所以对他这种尺寸随随便便就能吃下去吗...？  
怎么说也是鸣人第一次做爱，身体的一部分进入到从未知晓的温柔乡……好温暖，被肉壁紧紧吸住的快感，和自己手冲时候的感觉完全不一样。  
带土俯下身子，头靠在鸣人身上，双手按住鸣人肩膀两侧做支撑，开始扭动腰肢，一上一下吞食着已经发硬的阴茎。鸣人被刺激地叫了出来，手从带土胸前抽开，顺着腰一点点摸到屁股，帮助加速插入的速度。  
“哈，哈，啊...”带土充满水色的喘息放大倍的响在耳旁，抓得鸣人心跳加快，咚咚咚地仿佛要飞出大气层。大冬天的夜晚，鸣人上半身还穿着衣服，裤子被拔了掉在小腿上，经过刚才一系列早已捂出一身热汗，而下半身啧啧起伏的水声把他的阴毛打湿...从里到外，连着内心，浑身都湿透了。  
“斑，啊...斑...唔”  
呻吟里突然冒出了别人的名字，既不是现在和他做爱的鸣人，也不是他的男朋友卡卡西。  
“斑，是谁？...呼，是带土哥的初恋吗？”  
没有回应，  
突然带土抱紧鸣人，后穴猛的一缩，把夹的鸣人又是一声尖叫，感觉到压在俩人之间的阴茎颤颤巍巍吐出一些白浊后疲软下去，鸣人伸手摸了摸，全射在了自己衣服上。  
带土的高潮和睡眠来的措不及防。可是鸣人那根还硬在里面，总不能抽出来自己解决吧…？鸣人小心翼翼起身，把熟睡的人放倒在沙发上，给他腰下垫上一个枕头，再把挂在腿上的内裤彻底褪去，解放出带土修长的双腿。要是带土醒着，能用它们挽住自己的腰是最好的，但现在没办法，只好摆成M字状。准备好一切，鸣人扶住阴茎对准后穴重新插了进去。  
掌握主动权从正面操毫无知觉的“亲人”让鸣人有种奸尸的快感，更别说他还是自己“父亲”的另一半。鸣人看了眼表，离天亮还很早，而卡卡西桑至少要明天下午才回来，时间充裕……鸣人想，他甚至可以就这样射进带土体内，第二天再慢慢清理。  
睡梦中说的带土不自觉扭动身体，他真是天生就适合被操。鸣人想要在这具身体上也留下自己印记，可最后还是没敢这样做。他把手指伸入带土的口腔，迫使对方发出呻吟。但比起刚才带土主动的时候，他现在小心翼翼，总是不敢太过火，怕弄醒了对方。  
高潮后鸣人抱着带土睡了过去，睡前看着对方私处流出自己的东西，鸣人傻傻笑了一下。  
但他明白即使这样，带土也不是属于他的，他们这场性爱也仅仅纯属意外。  
第二天处理完一切，带土才懵懵懂懂有了些意识，他完全没有自己和鸣人昨晚的记忆，除了有些发烧。不过带土以为是自己喝多了造成的，也不太在意这种小事。而且等卡卡西回来的时候，他还可以撒娇要卡卡西陪在身边好好照顾他。  
新年就改如此性福美满——如果没有鸣人那句“斑是谁？”的话。  
“你怎么会问起这个名字？”带土仔细回想，这几年间怕卡卡西在意自己以前的事，他向来闭口不谈斑的一切事情，就算名字也是用“老头子”“老祖宗”替代。  
鸣人凑到带土耳边，一字一句说到：“是 带 土 哥 在 和 我 做 的 时 候 叫 的 名 字 哦，你不记得了吗。”  
带土的脸瞬间变得煞白：“做？我们？”  
鸣人点点头，带土几乎没有怀疑的余地，鸣人没有骗他的理由，如果真的做了自己还叫了斑的名字......  
他不敢想了。  
这件事情绝对不可以让卡卡西知道。  
带土逃避地关上房门，留鸣人一个人在外。  
“真的不和我谈谈吗，卡卡西桑现在应该已经在回来路上了哦。”  
“鸣人，你要告诉卡卡西吗？”带土不相信鸣人这么懂事的孩子会做出这种事情，但他真的太害怕了。如果鸣人不能接受这一切并告诉了卡卡西，那自己和卡卡西的缘分算是彻底完蛋了。  
“带土哥不想我告诉卡卡西桑吗？”  
废话！带土心里咒骂了一句。  
“其实我也不想告诉卡卡西桑……”门外鸣人的声音有些委屈。  
“如果带土哥，愿意和我再做一次……我可以保证不告诉他。”


End file.
